When your world comes crashing down
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Slade's back and as usual Robin is his main target only this time he wants Speedy too! The question is why?
1. The Begining

Disclaimer I do not own teen Titans

Just when Robin thought Slade was gone He came back waking the team up at all hours telling them locations to places that would get blown up but when they got there they found no Bombs and Robin was getting more and More pissed because he knew slade was playing games with him and he dident like it at all and Robin was about to find out more about himself then he ever knew.

"Dude What is Slades deal lately? He gets us up at 3am to go save a little girl in a house that he said he put a bomb in and no one was even home!" BB yelled

"Well at least no one was in danger" Cyborg replied to him

"Slades playing a whole new game and I'm losing sleep over it" Robin told his team

"Robin thats not good you need to Sleep" Raven told him

"Look I know that Raven but he's after me and I need to know why! He wants me top be his apprentice but why always me?" Robin asked himself and the rest of the team

"I do not know Robin But we will find out" Starfire assured him

"I hope your Right" Robin said as he went to bed

"So are we to pull the all nighter and find out why for Robin?" Starfire asked

"Its 3am Star I think we should wait until morning" Cyborg told her

"Yeah Cyborgs right I'm going to bed" Raven said as she left

"I guess we should go to" Beastboy told them

"Alright I suppose you are correct" Starfire said as her BB and Cyborg went Back to bed

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT (Before we go any further I dont speak spanish so I'm using a language translater for Mas and Menos)

Titans East were having Run In's with Slade too and Much like the Titans They dident know why all they knew is that Slade seemed to like going after Speedy and sending them on Pointless Missions to Rescue people from Villians who werent there and getting then up at all hours of the night.

"Man I'm Really getting Sick of this" Speedy told his Team

"Your not the only one I havent had a good night sleep in days" Bee told him

"I'm more Crabby then My Crab friends and they wont even talk to me!" Aqualad said

"Sabemos la sensaciСn nosotros havent conseguida cualquier sueЯo cualquiera y sus todo debido a Slade" Mas and Menos said

"Urm...What did they say?" Speedy asked

"You lived with Them for almost a year! You should know what there saying!" Bee said

"Anyways...The question is Whats Slade up to and Why does he seem to only target speedy?" Aqualad asked

"Ahora era el canto cansado nosotros figura esto hacia fuera por la maЯana? Llame quizА los Titanes adolescentes? Mas and Menos said

"Yeah your Right guys we should go to bed and figure this out in the morning" Aqualad said agreeing with them

"Alright But Tomorrow we should Call the other Titans" Speedy told his team

"Thats just what they said..." Bee told Speedy

"Gah!...I need to Learn spanish" Speedy said as he went to bed

"Well I'm going to bed you guys should to" Aqualad said as he went to bed

"Alright come on Mas and Menos" Bee said as they went to bed TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The next morning Titans east showed up to Visit the Titans at 10:00am they had ALOT to talk about

"Dudes! you mea Slades been Attacking you guys too?" Beastboy yelled

"Yeah he has and he seems to be targeting Speedy" Bee told them

"Slade seems to be Targeting Robin when he fights us" Cyborg told them

"So I think we should attack him together and Take him down" Raven added in

"I like Ravens Plan I think we should do it" Robin told everyone

"But dudes it could be DAYS before he attacks" Beastboy said

Just then the alarm went off

"Or Not...Titans Trouble!" Starfire yelled so they could all hear her TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT Once they all got there Cinderblock was there along with Plasmus

"Titans and Titans east you take them Robin and I will find Slade and see what that Bastard wants!" Speedy yelled

"Titans and Titans east GO!" Robin yelled as they went to fight and Robin and Speedy went to find slade

"Robin You've done this before you know more about him then I do what the hell does he want?" Speedy asked him

"I honestly have no idea and I dont know why he wants you" Robin told speedy as they walked into the boiler room which was on all the way and very Hot

"I just want out of this" Speedy told Robin

"Well Speedy your never going to get out of this and Neither is Robin" Slade said standing by the boiler room Door

"Slade! What do you want" Robin yelled at him

"An apprentice of course" Slade told them

"So why do you want me!" Speedy said

"It makes sense when you really think about it I want an Apprentice or maybe...2 and what better people to do the job then my own sons?" Slade told him

"WHAT?" Both yelled at slade 


	2. Heres the deal

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans

"I feel no need to repeat myself as I'm sure you heard me the first time" Slade simply responded

"No-No-NNNO This is a lie it has to be I could never be related to someone like YOU" Robin told him

"This is so not fair..." Speedy said

"Well Dear boy life isnt always fair now is it?" Slade told him

"This doesent make sense I HAD parents until they died!" Robin yelled at him

"And your supposed to be so smart...well Robin did it ever occur to you that they were foster parents?" Slade asked him

"Ok Then there goes my hope of even saying I have living parents" Speedy said

"SHUT UP SPEEDY NOWS NOT THE TIME AND STOP BEING SO DAMN NEGATIVE!" Robin yelled at him

"WELL IT BEATS BEING ALL POSITIVE IN A BAD SITUATION THAT YOU KNOW WE CANT WIN!" Speedy yelled

"Well I can certainly tell you are in fact my sons and I find it rather amusing that your already fighting like brothers as if you were never separated" Slade told them

"Were not going to help you!" Speedy yelled

"Well thats your choice if you dont want to help me thats fine I'll just blow up the whole city starting with you teams" Slade told speedy

"WHAT NO! Let him go I'll stay here with you" Robin told him

"Sorry Robin its both of you or no deal" Slade said

"I dont want to end my life like this! you are one sick bastard! I hate you rot in hell already!" Speedy yelled

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH! DONT YOU EVER SWEAR AT ME AGAIN!" Slade yelled

"Alright I'm sorry just dont blow up the city!" Speedy yelled

"Alright then how about I give you 3 days to decide if you work for me and if I hear nothing from you by the 3rd day at midnight I'll pick for you and...Bye-Bye Jump and Steel city" Slade told them

"Fine will give you an answer by then" Robin said

"Well I should be going now your friends took down both Plasmus and cinderblock...Bye My sons" Slade said with a smirck

"Lets get back to our teams and make sure if there ok and tell them about this!" Speedy said

"ALright lets go" Robin said 


	3. Robin's Lie

Disclaimer: I Don't own The Teen Titans

Back with the Titans Tower with both teams

"So say that again dudes...." Beastboy asked them "I don't think I get it"

"Robin and I are Brothers" Speedy told him "Slade is our father"

"Can someone please explain how the hell this happened?" Beastboy asked

"Well Beastboy" Aquadlad told him "When a Man and Woman love eachother sometimes..."

"OKAY!" Beasyboy yelled "I get that part! I just wanna know why we never figured it out!"

"BB's right the evidence was always there" Cyborg agreed "Robin and Slade share the same moves"

"Not to mention that I'm sure they would look alike" Bee added "I mean look Speedy and Robin they look like twins!"

"Twins?" Raven asked "How old are speedy?"

"I'm 17" Speedy replied "What about you Robby?"

"DON'T CALL ME ROBBY!" Robin yelled "Besides your older then me...."

"YES!" Speedy yelled "I'm the oldest oh yeah!"

"Soooooooo" Cyborg nudged Robin "How old are YOU now that we know your the baby brother...."

"Uh...." Robin said

"16?" Raven asked

"Uh...Almost" Robin admitted

"Almost as in your going to be 16?" Aqualad asked

"More like I just turned 15 a few months ago...." Robin admitted

"How many months ago?" Beastboy asked

"3 months ago" Robin admitted

"So you lied to us?" Cyborg asked "When we first formed the Titans you told me you were 16 and that was 2 years ago!"

"I was really 13 then" Robin admitted "Back when I first joined you guys made me leader and I was the youngest I coulden't be 13 and be leader of a team!"

"Robin" Starfire finally burted into tears "This is all to much for me and I cannot forgive you for all these lies! I'm 17 and I had the love for you...But not now"

"What are you saying Star?" Robin asked her

"I'm saying that you are going to break this family apart and I cannot allow this to happen and I must go" Starfire told them as she ran to her room

"What happened to Mas and Menos?" Beastboy asked

"They felt the same way and left right when they found out" Bee told them

"So how do we get them back?" Aqualad asked

"We don't" Raven answered "We can't change how the way the feel if they want to leave then you can't stop them"

"Raven I feel like this is all my fault" Speedy told her "Maybe I should go talk to her?"

"Yeah and maybe I can talk to Mas and Menos" Beastboy told them

"Not Possible" Aqualad told beastboy "They were so upset they were out of sight in 2 seconds after they told him"

"I'll talk to Star later" Raven told them "So do you guys have any plan?"

"We decided that were going to do it" Speedy told them

"It's the only way to save the cities and our teams" Robin added in

"When are you leaving?" Raven asked them

"3 days" Speedy told them "Until then I'm staying here"

"We'll stay too" Bee told the titans

"No" Speedy told them "You have jobs as superheroes the city needs you more then I do"

"Are You sure?" Aqualad asked

"Positive" Speedy agreed "In fact you guys should head back steel city needs you"

"Alright" Bee agreed as she hugged him "Promise me you'll take care of yourself"

"I promise" Speedy agreed "Aqualad....Promise me you won't drink all the soda?"

"I can't promise that" Aqualad said while laughing "Promise me you won't pee in the pool?"

"I can't promise you that" Speedy said laughing

"Bye Speedy" Bee and Aqualad told him

"Keep in touch..." Speedy told them as they left 


End file.
